This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Matched filters are used in various applications, including radar and telecommunications. A matched filter typically correlates a known signal, or template, with an unknown signal to detect the presence of the template in the unknown signal.
Typically, matched filters operate by amplitude matching. However, inherent limitations to amplitude matching may limit performance of a system including the matched filter.